Dancing with wolves
by 18 rebel riptide superwoman
Summary: Ava de Luca is a girl trying to fit in, until she finds out that she is a half blood. Gia is awaking again and Ava has to go on a quest that she may not return from in order to save camp half blood. Can she do it? Can she learn how to control her powers? Who is her godly parent?


_Quick introductions_

_I don't have much time but my names Ava De Luca and this is my story, the story on how my pathetic life changed and I found out I was a half blood. Youre probably thinking "that's not possible half bloods are only Greek myths".Well im sorry to burst your bubble pit they are actually real and dangerous. So just keep reading and if you recognize yourself in my adventure, pack your bags and get the hell out of there. Go to Long Island Manhattan and keep driving until you see a giant oak on top of a hill then you're safe. But if not just ignore everything I just said, stay weird my friend, and keep reading if you please. Talk to you later because im being chased by…oh well never mind that I got to go by._

_Authors note_

_Ava De Luca:_

_This is her out fit:__ cgi/set?id=100480944_

_Age:12_

_Height:5'2_

_Eye Color: ocean blue gray_

_Hair Color: Darkish Brunet color (wavy down to the middle of her back and usually has it down)_

_Favorite pieces of clothing: her combat boots and an olval vintage necklace (from her dad that she never takes off )_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Percy J characters or story line or plot if they cross over at all( I wish I did though)_

_The adventure begins_

_Im back so before I start let me tell you a little about myself. My mom and older brother died when I was 5 in a car crash where I was the only survivor. My brother had a different dad but we still had had a really good relationship. But after they died his dad committed suicide and I was left alone with no other relatives and was forced into an orphanage. You're probably wondering "well where's you're dad?". The truth is I have no freaking clue. My mom had only ever told me about him she told me he had to leave us when I was born and then he disappeared sot I never met him. The only reminder I have that he even existed is a necklace my mom said he left me as a present so I never took it off it stayed around my neck and usually tucked into my shirt. I guess this was just to keep him close to my heart and try and remember something about him because I've always just had this feeling that in some way I've met him I don't know how but every time I think about him I just get this worm feeling…but I don't know I'm probably just crazy._

_Anyways today is my first day of school. I just wanted to fit in and having ADHD and dyslexia doesn't really help. But I was determined not to mess up because this was my seventh school in seven years. Why? The answer is because im like a bad luck magnet and my life sucks. I always seemed to get pegged as a troublemaker and weird things happen around me a lot. At my last school I got really mad at this bully and we had this shouting match and somehow the water fountain next to us exploded and what unlucky girl got blamed for it? You guessed it me! I don't see how its my fault. How could I have caused it to explode? I have no idea but I still got the blame and was kicked out. "this school will be better" is what I just kept telling myself "I just have to be myself". "Ya like that will hel, it didn't at all the other 7" the truthful part of my mind said. "not helping" was all I could think. Ya this is going to go fantastic._

_The school had already been in section for about a month. It was about 9:00 because like an idiot I accidentally slept in and was now late for school. Oh sorry I get ahead of myself sometimes the name of the school is Westover Hall. The coolest and creepiest school I have ever seen if you can even call it a school it looks more like a midnight black castle on the edge of the ocean. I walked up the steps to the front door and was about to knock when….the door swung open on its own. "Ok if that's not creepy than I don't know what is." I walked in now with caution. My eyes where met with a brightly lit corridor with a bunch of doors and side corridors. The door behind me closed with a really loud BANG! "oh great" I thought to myself "now every person in the entire school must know I'm here" but almost at the same moment I heard footsteps coming from a corridor on the left. "State your name and your reason for being on my campus." Said one of the sternest looking lady I've ever seen who immerged from the shadow of the corridor. "Oh ya me and this ladie are going to get along great" I mumbled under my breath. See I've always had a problem with adults who seem to think there so superior. "What did you say?" the lady said. Oh fantastic she's got good ears. "Sorry …..mama umm… my name is Ava De Luca and I'm a new student." I responded quickly. "Well in that case my name I , I'm the principle of this establishment and you Ms. De Luca are late." she responded irritated. By the way I kind of like my name just definitely not when she said it. Oh ya where going to get along so just spectacular._

_Meeting new people sucks_

_I didn't even have time to explain before she started dragging me down a few corridors to give me a tour. There is no way I'm ever going to remember where everything is. But after we finished the tour she lead me to a classroom door. "I expect you to not cause trouble for me or anyone at this school and if you do there will be severe consequences." said in almost a whisper. Before I could pick a good rude remark she opened the door and walked in so I followed. "Sorry to interrupt your class Mr. Thorn but I have a new student to introduce if you don't mind." Ms. Gotchok said, I also hate when adults do that, when they ask a question but say it like a command so you don't have much of a choice, but anyways she was talking to a man probably the teacher. This guy honestly, kind of creped me out. He looked like he was in his early thirties with a similar stern look to him like but he had two different colored eyes one was brown the other was blue and they were defiantly unsettling. His black hair was crew cut and neat military fashion, but for the most part he seemed harmless. He just nodded in response to her question- demand. "Students this is Ava De Luca she is your new classmate." enounced. To 27 kids who all looked about my age except for a few in the corner, who looked like they should be starting 9__th__ grade not seventh, but these ones looked like the football type, you know the , meaty handed buff kids? Ya, anywise they were eyeing me up in down probably planning to pummel me latter, lucky me. But everyone else didn't even look up. gave me a push to the front of the room before slamming the door shut behind him. "Will you tell us about yourself child?" Mr. Thorn said in yet another demand/question. "No" I said in return as I went through an isle and sat down in the first seat I could find. Now this time everyone turned around to look at me most of them with awe in their faces others looking like they were about to start cracking up. A few did though and got a look of daggers from the teacher. This class was greek mythology apparently, so usually I would just atemptto take notes and then when the bell rung bolt for the door but the kid next to me wasn't doing anything so I decided to say hi. I got out a piece of paper and passed him a note that said: (blue is me green is him)_

**Hey my names ****Ava**

**My favorite color is blue **

**I like too dance **

**And are all the classes this boring? **

_uh hi im Grover_

_green_

_eat enchiladas_

_and yeah _

**Well Grover you seem nice, will you help me find the rest of my classes because I rather not be late for any more of them**

**Sure everyone this class has the same schedule as the person next them so you can walk with me if you want to next class**

**Good cause I would get lost in this place if someone didn't help me out every 2 sec.**

**You wont need me for long cause you learn the layout of this place really fast and it would be bad luck especialy for a new girl like you to hangout with a loser like me**

**Hey don't think like that Grover and I have two questions for you one can I call you g- man? And will you be my friend forever? because I hate meeting new people**

**Sure and yes**

_Right then the bell rang for us to go to our next class._

_**"Ava de Luca, the new girl."**_

_So the short version of my next two classes is: DROP DDEAD BORING! So yup, time for lunch. Now lunch was just like usual cafés. There was the table of popular girls(which I call the Barbies because of how fake they are and how much make up they wear) and the big meaty kids from my other classes, all sitting together. Wow I hate them already. And so like majority of popular kids they were jerks and bullies. " How can you tell? Your over exadurating they cant be that bad."See that's where you are wrong, there worse and I could tell by the kick they were getting out of tripping kids and spilling their lunches all over the floor and on the front of them. Did I mention I hate bullies? So I quickly bought some lunch which today was actually my favorite: HAMBURGERS! I sat starving, if there is one anything you need to know about me is that I eat like twice my body weight. So as I started to wolf down my burger heard someone calling my name "hey Ava!" It was just Grover and he was walking my was with food of his own. That's when my world slowed down. _

_Grover, was walking right by the Barbie table right as probably the biggest goon at the table stuck his foot out. I don't think anyone else noticed, but I tried to call out and warn Grover but I wasn't quick enough. Grover, wiped out on the floor was groaning in pain because of his face plant and trust me it wasn't pretty. I got up as fast as I could and started over to where Grover was on the floor, when I saw a girl and a boy, race to his side the same as me. "Grover are you okay?" asked the girl with worry lasing her words. "Ya, my face just hurts" he moaned in reply. Even though I didn't really know these other to stranger I let them walk Grover to the nurse. I then, walked up to the biggest guy at the table, who I saw just moments ago trip my friend, goon #1. "Hey!" I shouted to get his attention. Then, as he turned around socked him in the face. Next, I turned to goon #2 and simply stated " if you don't want to get the same treatment stay away my friends if you want to cause trouble you come find me and I will properly put you in your place like your friend here." The goon eyes should a mixture of hatred and fear, so he just nodded. I turned around and started to walk away when goon #3 got up the guts to ask me a question. "Who are you?" he asked. I smiled sweetly and replied " Ava de Luca, the new girl." _


End file.
